


The Chaperones

by Lemondropz



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta - Freeform, Creampie, Eraserhead, F/M, Lemon, One Night Stands, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemondropz/pseuds/Lemondropz
Summary: Class 1A finally gets to do something normal schools do and goes on an over night trip. After turning in from a long day of chaperoning the new English teacher decided this is the perfect time to make her move on the sleepy, but captivating home room teacher Mr. Aizawa.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Aizawa Shouta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	The Chaperones

“Phew” you close the door to your hotel room and lean your back against the door. It’s 10:30 at night, you’ve checked on the girls to make sure none of them are out past curfew, and even double checked to make sure Mina hadn’t snuck back into Karishima and Bakugo’s room. You chuckle to yourself lightly, at this point you’ve done your due diligence. 

You’ve earned your rest for the evening after corralling the rambunctious young heros all day. You even endured all of Midoriya’s earnest questions about you and your life before coming to UA. A smile creeps across your face as you reflect on the day. You feel lucky to have gotten to see the kids have fun and just be students for a day. 

You scan the room as you make your way to the bathroom. The hotel room is decent, a good sized bed, small couch, and nice bathroom. The only thing you can really complain about is the door connecting your room to the one adjacent to it. These types of rooms always make you feel like someone can hear you through the wall more easily or that they can just stroll right into your room if you’re not careful about locking both doors. However, you recognize this for the fleeting fear it is and reassure yourself that it is fine since the room next door is the other teacher chaperoning this trip. 

Mr. Aizawa... you sigh a little bit thinking about how he playfully winked at you while you smiled and carefully responded to all of Midoriya’s questions during the long bus ride from UA. Shouta was even nice enough to interrupt him when he saw you were politely trying to not give away your age. Not that 32 is old, but it was nice to hear Mr. Aizawa remind him that you don’t ask lady’s their age. 

Shouta Aizawa, besides the fact that he is a co-worker, and a professional hero, he is also way out of your reach. It is fun to entertain the idea though even if your know it’s just an infatuation. It’s the sleepy, but serious look that is perpetually in his eye; just thinking about it makes you smile. It also doesn’t help that he has the body you’d expect for a professional hero. Oh and his long inky hair is so devastatingly tempting, you just want to reach out and tousle it. 

Suddenly there is a knock at the shared door. You are startled from your day dreaming and move toward the door to unlock it.

“Hey?” you venture cautiously. Shouta is standing in the frame of the door still in his slacks and black shirt with his scarf bundled around his neck, hair fluffed around his scruffy face and in his eyes. 

“Hey, do you have a minute?” He asks nonchalantly, walking into your room without waiting for your answer. He closes his door and leans against it. 

“Sure, what’s up? Hopefully the boys aren’t causing you trouble,” you reply. You both laugh for a moment and as it dies down you realize your both still standing at the door. 

“Oh! How rude of me, do you want to come in for a minute? My room has a little couch.” You blush a little and smile as you gesture in towards your room. He walks across the room and takes a seat on the couch that suddenly seems far to tiny to seat two people without them being elbow to elbow. Suddenly you realize this is the closest you have actually been to him. Your arm brushing against his as you shift nervously. “Umm” you stammer, “how can I help you?” You feel your face getting warm as he lazily glances your direction. “I just wanted to touch base after today; see if everything went ok on your end.” You nod, and hesitate for a moment. You notice Aizawa’s gaze move over you and you decide to just be upfront and ask him. Your own face turns towards your co-worker. “So why did you knock on that door instead of the main one?” 

He makes sinister arch of an eye brown and smiles wryly, all teeth, “Well I wouldn’t want to cause a scandal.” You feel your eyes widen as you process what he means. He lets out a soft “tut” as he leans closer to you. “Imagine if one of the students saw me go in your room this late at night. What kind of woman would they think you are?” You inch back slightly, suddenly aware that you can smell him from this close. He smells good, something clean but well worn, natural. You feel your cheeks flush slightly but manage a “yeah” as you turn away to hide the spreading crimson splash overtaking your face. Thank god you had your light pretty low, maybe he won’t notice.

You hear him exhale and look away from you before continuing “I just wanted to check in with you since you’re still pretty new here. You’ve only been on the job a month or so and they already have you in the field with the students.” Of course he wants to check in on you, he is so thoughtful for a man with such a gruff and standoffish demeanor. You think to yourself “stop reading into it!” You breathe in sharply to compose yourself and respond, “Oh! Yeah thanks! That’s very sweet of you. I’m doing ok, I am curious though does Midoriya always carry that notebook with him? I felt like I was being interviewed!”

“Ha! Yes, it’s bizarre but also shows how dedicated he is to his education in the hero program.” He trails off for a moment before continuing “I’m glad to hear that you’re settling in ok, even if Nezu already has you running all over” his expression is so sincere you suddenly feel silly for even imagining that he was flirting. He crosses his legs and leans back against the couch, his long deep black hair falls back from his face exposing his scar and tired eyes. “You must be wiped out too” you say, trying to keep yourself from gawking at the small bit of skin that is visible between his scarf and v-neck black shirt. You glance away as he looks back down, God you hope he didn’t catch you ogling him. You feel a hot tingle spread across the back of your thighs as you try to not let your mind wander to imagining his body under that ridiculously large scarf. You’re pulled back to the present as you feel him lift himself up from the couch. 

“Yeah I am looking forward to climbing into bed, I guess I’ll head back to my room. I don’t want to keep you up” he pauses before placing a hand on yours and squeezes it gently as he softly murmurs “I’m glad you’re here”. 

You feel your breath catch for a moment before managing a “me too” as you clumsily get up to let him out. He notices your flustered response and as he goes into his own room he tells you “I guess this is goodnight then, I’m right on the other side of the door if you need anything” with a bemused smile. You feel yourself smiling and blurt out “Goodnight!” as you both close the doors on either side. 

You hesitate there against the door for a moment as it dawns on you...you didn’t hear anything other than the door shutting...he didn’t lock the door on his side. Well he did say if he was just on the other side of the door if you need anything. Maybe he was just being cautious in case you need something. You feel your inner voice rephrase it, in case you want him. You feel a flutter in your chest as push that thought to the side and go to get ready for bed. 

You flop down on the bed and heave a great sigh as you replay your interaction with Aizawa in your mind, combing through it to see if you’re reading into it or if he was leaving you an invitation for something else tonight. Suddenly you’re regretting your pajama set but remind yourself that you needed something modest in case there was an emergency with one of the students. You glance at the clock, it’s now 11:37 PM, you may as well try to go to sleep. You can’t really try to go into his room like a thief in the night. What if he wasn’t hitting on you? Then you’d have to make up some reason to be in there in the dark without admitting you were about to sexually harass your coworker while on your first trip as a teacher at UA. You reassure yourself with this thought as you turn off the light. 

You can still see Aizawa’s light bleeding through the bottom of the door. He must still be awake, which makes sense. He seems like a night owl. You glance at the bottom of the door and see something dark stop in front of it. You can still see light on either side so it leads you to think he must be standing there. While you’re realizing this he moves away and you see the light flick off and are left in the soft, dark fog of your room with the ambient glow of the window. 

You lie there. Turn, roll over, turn, exhale. You can’t sleep. It’s now midnight and all you can think of is that smile and the words “on the other side of that door”. How absolutely ridiculous would you look if you’re wrong though. You let out a long sigh. As you look at the clock again your lurid mind notes that he is thoughtful, he isn’t the kind of man that would want to humiliate you.  
This realization feels like a curse. You feel a knot in your stomach and a tightness in your chest. Suddenly, you’re standing. You creep towards the door, twist the knob, pull the door back and halt sharply with your hand hovering over the knob to his side, hesitating. 

What are you doing? This isn’t like you! You’re not the type of woman that just casually initiates sex like this! You don’t even know him that well! But, you’d like to know him. God you’d like to know every inch of him. You feel a rush of adrenaline hit your chest as you remember that you’ve got another few years left on your IUD and you haven’t gotten laid in the better part of a year. You have been single for awhile now and from what you gathered from the other teachers, so had he. This is the final straw you needed to rationalize your next move. 

The force moving you forward is beyond your control at this point. Your hand twists the knob and quietly and painfully slowly push the door ajar enough for you to slip in and carefully push the door closed while holding the knob to avoid the click of the metal. You let the knob go and as it slides back into place as you try to breathe slowly. 

You can just barely see in the room from the light from the window and lights from the parking lot. You realize that if he is awake he can surely see your silhouette in the gauzy darkness. “You can’t turn back now” you think to yourself. You feel like this is the first time in your whole life you’ve ever been so aware of your own body. You feel totally present in this moment as you set your foot carefully forward to move yourself towards the bed. Nothing exists outside of this moment, you can remember yesterday, you can imaging the morning, you can only move your body closer to his bed. 

You reach the edge of the bed and pause for a moment, trying to steady yourself. You freeze as you hear the sheets shift under his weight as he lifts himself up to be sitting in the bed. “Hmmm” he quietly hisses “what do we have here?” You can hear the almost wicked smile in his voice. You’re unable to move your petrified body as he hums “what do you think you’re doing sneaking in here kitten?” 

The air suddenly feels like it’s been sucked from the room as you stumble over your words “Shouta I... I.. just...I thought you were... I wanted” you breathe in sharply and feel tears welling up in your eyes. You idiot what were you thinking?! 

“I’m sorry, I’m just teasing you.” He laughs, trying to reassure you. “It’s ok, come here.” You hear him rub the bed to indicate the space next to him. You feel as if your legs give out as you sit down and slide your knees under you. You're facing him and the faint light gives you just enough to see that he isn’t wearing a shirt.  
You can’t help but notice his body, his chest is toned and muscular. You knew he was in good shape since he is a pro hero but seeing him like this makes you ache in the pit of your stomach. He reaches a hand out and grazes your face, pushing your hair back behind your ear as he says “I’m glad you came, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by coming on too strongly, but I’ve been thinking about you since I first saw you in the teacher’s office.” Your heart feels like it is going to burst, and you’re sure he can hear it pounding in your chest, but your body can think of no other response than to propel your face forward into a kiss. As your lips connect you feel his rough, large hands gently slide down your back pulling you closer. You feel like you’re sinking out of reality as he deepens the kiss and begins to take the lead as he snakes a hand up your chest as they make their way to your neck. You are practically humming as let him guide you closer until you're on leaning top of him as you both sit up in the bed. 

You surrender to his touch as his tongue slips between your lips and caresses yours. You let out a soft moan into his mouth as you feel the tingle blossom across your body and resonating in between your thighs. Your hand darts out to touch him and you feel the firm skin of his collarbone and move it slowly down his chest. 

Aizawa’s hand travels across your ass to your thigh as he pulls away from you. “Do you want me to keep going?” He softly asks with his almost raspy tone. You can feel your desire building as you’re filled with an unfamiliar urgency and sense of courage. You whisper “please don’t stop” softly, trying not to betray how desperately you want him inside of you. 

He obliges you as he starts unbuttoning your top. Aizawa begins to kiss your neck as if he wants to devour you. His tongue etches along your neck downwards towards your breasts as his hand moves upwards to find your nipple. “Ahh!”, you gasp as you feel him rolling your nipple in his fingers on one side and gently caressing the other with his mouth. Your hand instinctively cups your mouth. Aizawa pauses for a moment and puts a hand around your wrist, “I want to hear you” he commands with a confident whisper. As you let your hand drop from your mouth, his hands still grasping your wrist, you feel the comfortable, but heavy pressure of his chest against yours as he leans in to kiss you again. You can also feel him press his erection against your lap. The heat from both of your bodies feels like some kind of drug, driving you both to shift your hips together, touching and teasing each other. You feel yourself panting as you softly brush against his hardness. He surrenders a quiet moan as he goes to kiss you again, letting him nibble your bottom lip softly, encouraging you to keep going. 

This time you match his intensity and when you feel his fingers treading into the waistband of your pants you make no effort to hide your sighs of desire. Your bare breast press against his chest as he begins to shift your panties and pants down and away from you. You realize now that Shouta was just wearing his boxers as he makes quick work of them, tossing them across the room with abandon. You feel awkward being suddenly naked together, but you settle back down into the covers for a moment taking in the aura of desire you have cultivated between the two of you. 

Shouta is the first to move as he pushes himself onto his side as he snakes his fingers down your torso. He kisses you again, softly this time, as you reverberate from the tingle from his palm sliding down to separate your thighs. His hands are calloused and large, but still gentle and as you feel him begin to make rhythmic circles around your clitoris you moan “Shouta” into his ear. He takes the hint that he is doing something you enjoy and continues while you trail your own hand down his chest savoring his muscles and the coarseness of his body hair until you reach the base of his shaft. You run your fingers down the length of him before reaching the head and begin moving your hand up and down. He smells so warm and organic it’s almost intoxicating. You find your rhythm with his body and inhale deeply as you both work towards climax.. /p>

As you continue to move your hand around his shaft you feel Aizawa’s breathing get deeper and heavier. He makes a pleasurable groan as he slips his fingers lower and slides two of them into you as you shudder. “Mmm you’re so wet” he moans into your ear as he begins to pump his fingers up and down while his palm presses towards your clit. “I want to make you cum” he purrs. 

You breathlessly moan “Yes. Please” as he continues. Your body feels like it is electrified, you can feel the build up of an orgasm as his fingers apply pressure to your g-spot. You feel your breath getting shallow as your whole body begins to tighten and release as you wind up for climax. “Souta!" you gasp desperately. "I’m going to cum” you murmur. Aizawa kisses and licks your neck before instructing you in a measured tone “cum for me, cum for me kitten”.  
The shudder takes over as the pleasure shoots through you. You feel yourself squeezing around his fingers as the waves flow over you and he removes his fingers as he kisses you deeply. 

In one fluid movement you feel him shift you under him and you feel the weight of his body and the heat from his eager cock. With a reassuring smile in his deep voice, he asks “do you want to keep going?” You meet his lips for a kiss and sigh “yes” as you luxuriate in this moment. You reach your arms around his shoulders and place a hand softly in his hair, basking in the comforting, compelling pressure of his body on top of yours. 

Shout adjusts a bit to make sure he is right where you want him to be. The head of his cock is just outside of you, you feel yourself getting aroused again at the thought of him entering you. As if on cue, you feel him thrust forward as he pushed into your heat without much resistance. You can’t help but think about the fact that he is quite big. You can feel yourself adjusting around him to accommodate his size. “You ok?” He asks kissing you. “Yes” you respond as he begins to move. You can feel the heat from his breath and hear him begin to moan. “I’ve thought about this so fucking much” he gasps in an almost growl. You continue to move with him and murmur “me too, I thought I was the only one” as he picks up his pace. 

At this point the conversation stops. All you can focus on is the pulsing, throbbing heat between your bodies. You both trade moans as you feel your body contract to climax. “I’m going to cum soon” you gasp. “Cum with me” you plead. “Are you sure?” He asks. “Yes,” you assure him. You feel his shoulders tense and shudder as he cums. Your fingers press into his shoulder blades as your own body radiates pleasure. Aizawa leans closer to kiss you. You reach your hand back into his hair as your tongue finds its way into his mouth. You feel the pounding in your chest start to settle. You both gaze at each other in an exhausted, affectionate silence for a moment before you excuse yourself to his bathroom. Eventually, you find yourself in his shirt and boxers, his arms wrapped around you as his steady breathing tells you he’s asleep. You can’t help but smile as you feel yourself getting drowsy. You may not know what tomorrow will hold for you but right now it doesn’t matter. Right now at this moment with this gloomy, sleepy, handsome man, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these fics are steamy but leave me wanting something more. They often don’t read like they are written for older readers (i.e. 30+). So I thought I would write what I want to read. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave me comments! This is my first fic ever, so constructive feedback is welcome!


End file.
